


Consequences

by alba17



Series: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Maria and Natasha spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 prompt, 'bruise.'

“Romanoff.” Maria tapped on her keyboard, eyes roving over the monitor.

Natasha flicked a glance at her, annoyed at being distracted. Her mission was at 0800, a scant hour from now and she had reams of reports to review. Still, Maria’s glare reeled her in.

Maria turned to face her, every cell quivering at attention. Natasha stilled, caught in her net. 

Maria leaned in, breath warm on Natasha’s cheek. “I got a bruise big as Montana on my thigh from our sparring yesterday, Romanoff. Natasha”

Natasha gave a lopsided grin. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“That, and more, babe.”


End file.
